


Harvest Rituals

by gin_tonic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, First Time, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year wizards and witches are chosen to participate in a harvest ritual. This year, to his surprise, Harry is one of the three chosen ones. He's even more surprised to learn that the other two are Draco and Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely angela_snape!!! <3

Harry hadn't heard about the rituals until after the war. Several times throughout the year individuals in several communities were elected to participate in the rituals – some of which were done in public, some of which were done in the privacy of a remote field. The one he had been sent to was one of the latter kind – and one where he had to be naked.

"We should get on with it," Draco said, standing next to him.

"No use in drawing this out," Snape agreed.

The three of them looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, but Harry doubted that any of them felt like him. Hermione had been thrilled when he had shown her the letter to pronounce him a participant in the rites of September 1st and had told him what an honour it was to be one of the three to perform the harvest ritual. Harry wasn't exactly as excited as she was, especially once he had read the small print; a ritual involving sex magic out in a field. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined his first time to be, no matter that his fantasies had – once or twice – featured Snape and Draco.

Draco sighed and started undressing. "I still don't understand why we have to do this out in a field. Why not a bed with pillows and –"

"It's supposed to be a ritual about nature and harvest," Harry said. "Therefore, no bed, but a field." Not that he was too thrilled about doing it in a field for the first time, but it definitely beat a dingy dungeon or somewhere in public. Though he'd always imagined that he would be wined and dined before… well, before doing the deed. At least he'd had some wine before Disapparating from home.

"Why don't you get naked, then, if you're so into it?" Draco nodded at Harry, who was still dressed and clutched the hem of his shirt. A shirt he'd specifically bought for this occasion; not that anyone had noticed that he had tried to look nice. There was nothing for it. Harry took a deep breath and started undressing, while trying not to look at either Snape or Draco. He wasn't too sure what he'd see in their faces – astonishment, laughter, or disappointment at how entirely regular he was. Regular and scrawny, even after trying to fill out by doing a lot of sports and eating properly.

When he finally looked up, Harry as glad that it was dark and that they couldn't see his blush that was spreading over his face and chest. Snape and Draco stepped towards the blanket that had been laid out in the circle someone had made into the wheat and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Potter, are you coming? Or are you scared?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned. "Of course not." Slowly, he stepped closer. The wheat tingled against his feet and ankles and then he felt the soft fabric of the blanket. Draco and Snape knelt down and Harry copied their movements, trying to pretend that his heart didn't beat like crazy.

Draco was the first to start the ritual; he grasped Snape's hands and kissed the palms, saying: "Thee I join in harvest," to which Snape answered: "I am honoured." Snape then took Harry's hands in turn and repeated the ritual – Harry only just managed to stammer out his line, before he took Draco's elegant hands in his.

After the ritual was initiated, Draco acted first, again. He leant over towards Snape, this time foregoing his hands entirely, and kissed his neck. Harry watched, wide-eyed, how Snape drew Draco closer and turned his head, kissed him with more passion that he had ever given Snape credit for. Harry swallowed hard and felt his dick stirring. He turned his head to hide his embarrassment – of course he knew what the purpose of this whole ritual was, but that didn't make things any better.

"Potter. Hey."

Harry looked up to find Draco staring at him. One of his hands was resting on Snape's back and Snape was touching him and – Harry found it difficult to breathe.

"Potter, if you faint I will hex you," Snape said. Surprisingly, he didn't look as menacing as usual, but that might have been because he was naked, Harry thought.

"Are you alright?" Draco sounded genuinely concerned and reached for him, pulled him closer. Harry couldn't suppress a shiver and the spreading of his blush. Draco cleared his throat. "Potter. Don't tell me you're a virgin."

Harry ducked his head, but clearly that was enough of an answer for Draco and Snape. Draco exhaled noisily and Snape cursed, but Draco's hands never left him.

"I'm sorry," ventured Harry and Snape's hand on his shoulder cut him off before he could say any more.

"The ritual recognises you giving yourself to us as a great gift," Snape said quietly. "As do we." Then Snape drew Harry close and kissed him gently, while Draco moved to Harry's back and started kissing his neck. A moan escaped Harry's lips and he put his arms around Snape's neck, deepening the kiss. How long had he wanted this – these two men with him, naked, and now to get them exactly that…

Draco kissed down Harry's spine and then went even lower, trailing his teeth over Harry's arse, then carefully spreading Harry's cheeks and licking his pucker.

Harry gasped, but had no time to do anything but, as Snape moved his hand down to encircle Harry's dick. Draco's tongue lapped over his sensitive skin, nearly slipping in but then just passing, playing. Harry spread his legs further and tried to push himself onto Draco's tongue as well as into Snape's hand. Then, finally, Draco pushed his tongue inside – wet, oh God, so wet! – only to pull it out again and repeat the motion.

"Please," Harry moaned and Snape moved from kissing his lips to his nipples, using his hand to attend to the one that didn't get any attention from Snape's mouth and teeth and tongue. "Please," Harry said again and tried to look over his shoulder at Draco. He caught a glimpse of Draco drawing back and coating his fingers with lube.

Draco stretched him gently – Harry was accustomed to the feeling, after all he had fingered himself often while jerking off. But having someone else do it was a completely different feeling altogether. It didn't take long for Harry to cry out for more. They moved him on all fours and Harry suddenly found himself in front of Snape's long, thick cock. His mouth was watering and Harry thought, 'Why not? Why not give in to what you want for once?' before starting to lick at its tip. It was, after all, what he was there for.

Snape let out a startled moan, but recovered quickly and took his dick in his hand, guiding it between Harry's lips. "That's right, suck it." Harry couldn't take much of him in his mouth, but nevertheless Snape's cock was heavy on his tongue and the feeling oh so delicious. He ran his tongue around it as well as he could and Snape started moving in and out, slowly, carefully. Suddenly he pulled back, but before Harry could moan at the loss he felt Draco's dick against his arse.

As Draco pushed in, Harry's thighs trembled uncontrollably and he bit his lip in order not to cry out. Oh God, it _burned_ and – Snape touched his nipple, twisted it and Harry gasped at the feeling and the burn was all but forgotten while Draco pushed in completely. Draco started fucking him slowly, gently, changing angles until Harry saw stars and cried out. _That_ angle he had certainly never found with his fingers before. Snape pushed his dick back into Harry's mouth and together he and Draco set on fucking Harry in earnest. Harry moaned around Snape's cock and tried to hold himself up on his arms, but he felt his limbs grow weak with the passion.

Then suddenly Draco pulled out and Harry whined at the loss, especially when Snape pulled away as well, but before he could complain, they had turned him around on his back and Snape was on top of him, kissing him roughly, deeply.

Then Snape slowly pushed Harry's thighs apart, took his dick in his hand and looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry glanced at Draco, who was right next to him, staring at him through hooded eyes as he prepared himself slowly, fingering himself and wanking at the same time. Harry looked back at Snape and nodded. God, yes, he wanted this.

Like Draco, Snape was gentle at first, but by God, he felt different inside of Harry. He found Harry's prostate immediately, but only fucked him slowly, no matter how much Harry pushed back against him.

"God, please! Please fuck me!" Harry groaned and reached down towards his cock, but Draco batted his hand away.

"I am fucking you," Snape said and grinned smugly, nearly pulling out completely before pushing in again even slower.

"Harder, please! I –" Harry words turned into a shout as suddenly Draco's hot lips were wrapped around his cock. " _Fuck_!" Draco chuckled around Harry and the feeling nearly made Harry come on the spot. He gripped the blanket helplessly and tried to calm himself as Snape picked up the pace. Draco's tongue tickled Harry's slit, making him tremble and moan, then he sucked him down to the root.

Harry's hand found itself buried in Draco's hair as he held him there, while Snape held his other as he gave Harry his wish and fucked him hard. Then Harry's hand was shaken off and Draco's mouth was gone and immediately replaced by Draco's arse sinking down on him. Harry shouted something incomprehensible and tried to both push up against Draco and down on Snape. Never had he been so full and at the same time his dick enclosed by anything tighter. He clutched at Draco and pulled him down to kiss him, Harry's other hand still clinging to Snape's.

Snape was breathing harshly and hammered into him and Harry threw his head back and moaned. At the same time he saw Draco fisting himself, saw Draco's stiff nipples and he reached over and twisted one. Draco came hard and fast all over Harry's chest.

Slowly, Draco moved off of Harry, a broad smile on his face, not that Harry noticed it over the stars he was seeing. Snape's harsh breathing had turned into a litany of " _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_!" as he pounded into Harry. It was in those tiny moments, with Draco bending down and sucking on his nipple, that Harry came hard all over his chest.

Upon seeing Harry spattering semen everywhere, Snape pushed Harry's legs further apart and snapped his hips in sync with his never-ending litany – once, twice – and spilled his seed inside Harry. Harry barely noticed how Draco collected their come from his own and Harry's chest and how he gentle pushed Snape aside to collect some of Snape's that was dribbling out of Harry's arse.

Draco smeared their semen on the ground around the blanket, then sank down next to Harry, their sides touching, their legs soon entwined. Snape pressed a kiss to Harry's sweaty temple and together they watched the fields come alive with a glowing light. This harvest would be a good one.

After a while all of them registered how cool the air had become – autumn really was budding – and Snape said: "We should take this somewhere more comfortable."

Draco eyed him and Harry speculatively, then slowly smiled. "Your bedroom, then?"

Harry looked back and forth between them. Where they really suggesting… "So you don't mean for this to… to end here?" His fear for them to push him away so everyone could just go their way and live their life was obvious. Both of them took his hand.

"Well, certainly not on a field," Snape said and sneered at the wheat. "And after tonight… we will see."

"I also would suggest getting some food. I'm starving," Draco agreed. A broad grin spread over Harry's face and he was so happy that he felt like bursting into laughter. Then his cock twitched and his stomach rumbled and he decided that food first, fucking later sounded like a better outlet for his happiness.

******

  


The End

  



End file.
